The Nightmare Legion Ep 4 Ice Cold
by Mynerva
Summary: Hope is back with his friends but there's no time to rest as one of their own is in danger.


The Ragnarok lifted from the ground slowly and once they were travelling smoothly back towards Esthar, Squall unhooked his belt and got up to check on Hope who was now awake, though still very sleepy. Zell was sat beside their little friend chatting happily, and the younger boy was doing his best to keep up with Zell's exciting tales. Squall rolled his eyes as the excitable blond, exaggerated his own involvement in the fall of Ultimecia. Poor Hope just looked lost.

"Of course, Squall and the others were a huge help." Zell added, finally recognising it had been a team effort.

"Always happy to help." Irvine stated dryly from the seat just across from Zell. His hat was over his eyes and he had reclined the chair as far back as it would go. Squall lifted the hat, sensing Irvine was trying to hide something. His suspicions were confirmed by the pale complexion and sweat-dampened skin.

"You should have stayed in Esthar." Squall stated firmly, but Irvine just waved a hand, dismissing the concerns.

"The walk did me good." He smiled and grabbed his hat back. "Wake me when we get there though." Squall rolled his eyes and patted his friends shoulder before sitting down in the seat that Zell now vacated, so he could talk to Hope.

"How you feeling?"

"Tired." Hope replied, his eye lids slowly lifting and struggling to remain so. "What's going on? What happened to Caplin?"

"Don't worry. He can't hurt you now."

"So it was him…"

"Apparently." Lying always felt wrong to Squall, but in this case, it was necessary. "We'll be back in Esthar soon, you can rest up properly."

"No, I don't want to rest. I've slept enough." Hope shook his head before rubbing his eyes, trying to fight the lethargy caused by the drugs still swimming in his system.

"You've been given something to counteract the sedative. You'll be right as rain in a few hours."

"Thanks, but that doesn't make me feel a whole lot better." Hope sounded angry and he had every reason to be. "I trusted Dr Caplin, he seemed so nice. Why would he do this?"

"He just…lost sight of what was important." Squall wished he could sound more convincing, especially when Hope fixed him with a strange look. Luckily Zell had returned by this point and Squall vacated the seat so his friend could sit down once again. He moved back through to the cabin as Zell handed Hope a drink.

It wasn't long until they were back in the Esthar main port, and after disembarking, Squall paid a visit to Laguna while Hope was taken back to the infirmary, something he wasn't pleased about, and with good reason.

"Squall!" Laguna stood and walked from behind his desk. He was dressed in an uncomfortable looking suit, not his usual casual slacks.

"Sorry, are you busy?"

"I have time. So?"

"Hope's fine, we found the cabin."

"So Caplin did abduct him."

"Yes, but not for the reasons we first thought." Laguna looked confused and Squall just shook his head. Their conversation was brought to an abrupt end as Laguna's personal assistant entered, clearing her throat politely.

"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. President, but Senator Garrick is here to see you." Squall turned from the woman as she left, following Laguna's instructions to show them in.

"What's she doing here?"

"Oh, probably just to bore me with political nonsense." Laguna's smile was less than convincing and Squall found the previous conversation with Caplin echoing loudly in his mind, like a siren.

"_If Galbadian officials ever learned of Hope, they would see Esthar as having a powerful weapon, that alone could force their hand and they would attempt to invade. Hope is just a boy, but if the wrong people ever got access, all they would see him as, is a tool they can use."_

Squall shook his head, fixing Laguna with a serious stare. He wanted, no, needed to warn his dad about the leak in security concerning Hope, but there was no time for that, as the Galbadian official strode in.

Her official title was Senator, in actual fact she was Galbadia's leader. She wasn't an elected official, just a care-taker that had the power to call an official election, but had not. Instead she and her party, spread propaganda, designed to scare the people into thinking that Esthar, was the single greatest threat to their independence. They had closed off all political ties with Esthar long ago, and relations had worsened since. Any and all offers of help and friendship, had met with hostility and impossible demands, despite Laguna's clear message, that he wanted nothing but peace.

Garrick entered followed by an entourage of body guards. She was tall, with an athletic build. Her uniform was black with gold trim and a short red cloak that hung loosely around her shoulders, the hood of which covered a head of thick golden curls. Her brown eyes were hard and suspicious, despite the sweet smile as she bowed her head slightly, acknowledging Laguna's authority. The old President returned the gesture, his act more genuine while Squall remained stood straight and alert. He didn't trust them, at all.

"President Loire. It is good to finally meet with you in person." Her voice was soft, but she spoke with the confidence and authority of a General.

"Likewise, Senator Garrick, but please, call me Laguna."

"Then you may call me, Serena."

So far so good, Squall thought as he stepped aside, staying out of the way, but close enough to watch the guards, any and all weapons had to be handed in, but Squall didn't trust these guys to be honest about what they carried. Their uniforms concealed almost every inch of them, only their eyes and nose were visible past the cloaks and collars of their garb. If they wished, they could easily conceal a weapon, even the smallest knife was deadly in the right hands.

"Now that the pleasantries are out of the way," Garrick continued as Laguna showed her through to the large conference room, adjacent to his office. "Down to business."

"Ah business. I was hoping we could get to know each other a little better. After all, this is the first time we've actually met."

"You know all you need to." She smiled coldly. "I am Galbadia's ruler, you are Esthar's President. That is all we mean to one another and that is all we ever will mean."

"I was hoping we could be friends."

"That's a lovely sentiment, but fortunately, that is not to be."

"You mean, unfortunately, right?"

Silence.

"Moving on." Laguna quickly added before taking his place at the large oak table, waiting for his guest to sit before he did likewise. Garrick's body guards remained stood, the two silent sentries merely observing, while Squall shadowed them. Watching them closely, should they act. "So, what business is it you wish to attend to?"

"Dollet was attacked a few hours ago. The town was raised and the people killed. I want to know why." Laguna frowned and looked to Squall who could only shake his head.

"I assure you, Esthar was not involved in that attack."

"I beg to differ. We have eye witness accounts of an Esthar airship spotted just outside of Galbadian airspace."

"Yes, outside of your airspace. I fail to see how that is absolute proof of our involvement in the attack on Dollet."

"We are also aware of the SeeD presence, south of Dollet on that same day. You mean to tell me this is all just a coincidence?"

"Yes."

"Then you don't mind telling me, why they were there?"

"Not at all. We were investigating a lead, with regards to similar attacks made on Balamb and Fisherman's Horizon in that same week. We received information that those behind the attacks, could be found stocking up in Dollet."

"Are you trying to say we're helping these terrorists?" Her tone changed, she was more curt and accusing, taking offence were no offence had been intended.

"No-"

"How dare you!" Garrick stood and her guards took a step towards them, Squall quickly moved between them and the table, fixing them with a cold glare, promising them a quick death should they move any closer. His right hand gripped the hilt of his Gunblade, but it remained sheathed, for now.

Laguna stood, his casual easy going nature now hidden away by an anger he rarely showed.

"Still your tongue, Senator! I will remind you where you are and to whom you are speaking."

"The Esthar Dragon awakes." Garrick smiled, her defensive posture melting away to one almost seductive. "I had thought the years claimed your fire."

"So glad you approve." Laguna snapped and waved a hand towards the door. "For the moment our meeting is over." He added as around ten armed guards entered the room. The two Galbadian body guards tensed a little, but with a reassuring nod from their leader they relaxed.

"Very well, Laguna. Until we meet again." She bowed her head before joining her body guards and striding from the room, just as Irvine entered with Zell, obviously attracted by the sudden commotion. Squall noted the look on Irvine's face as the Senator passed him by, he looked shocked, almost scared by her presence while she seemed amused, laughing softly as she turned from the former Galbadian sniper.

"What that hell is she doing here!" Irvine asked, his accented voice loud and demanding.

"Calm down." Laguna instructed before sitting back in the chair behind him. "It looks as though the Legion is also attacking Galbadia, which adds yet more fuel to the political fires. They seem to think Esthar is behind an attack on Dollet, because SeeD was spotted closed to the city a few days ago."

"Damn." Zell added while Squall chose now to speak.

"That's not the only political time bomb you have to worry about either."

"There's more?" Laguna rolled his eyes and slumped back while Squall shared a knowing look with his two friends. This day, just kept getting better and better.

888

Selphie Tilmitt had always prided herself on being as happy and as cheerful as possible, even in dangerous or depressing situations, she was a firm believer that a positive attitude could overcome any obstacle. She was starting to doubt that philosophy however. The weather had worsened. It was always bad this far north, but lately it seemed that the planet itself was trying to stop her and her team from reaching the centre of the crater. Snow and hail assailed their faces, the Chocobo's they were riding, struggling to advance through the storm and so, with only a few miles left to go, Selphie had called them to a halt and made camp in the shelter of the rock.

"Selphie, here." The small brunette turned to see her old Instructor smile, offering a steaming cup of tea and she gladly accepted.

"Thanks Gunver." She smiled up at the handsome man, though a little older than her, he was blessed with a young face. His short dark hair set off his lovely blue eyes, and despite their history as teacher and student, they had became close. No longer a student of Trabia, and Gunver no longer her Instructor, they were now free to pursue their budding relationship. There was just one problem.

"Thinking about Irvine, again?" Gunver asked, reading her expression correctly. She nodded.

"I don't know how I'm going to tell him."

"I know you're worried about hurting his feelings, honestly I don't think that would be possible. The guy's a womanizer. He's probably slept with half of Esthar by now." Selphie turned and went back inside her tent, as much as she cared for Gunver she didn't like him talking like that. What ever Irvine was, she still cared for him and to hear about the Galbadian marksman's conquests was hard.

Gunver followed her inside and she felt his hands grasp her shoulders gently.

"I'm sorry, Selphie. Just thinking about the guy and all he put you through-"

"That wasn't his fault. And I accepted this position to give him some space. He needed to concentrate on getting better, he didn't need me as a distraction." Gunver pulled her round to face him and she looked up into his eyes, her head right back since the difference in height was noticeable.

"I can't believe he called you that."

"He didn't. Quistis did. She was right; Irvine needed to focus on beating his addiction. And I needed to get away, to work out how I felt."

"And we both know how you feel." Gunver smiled kindly and moved in, catching Selphie's lips in a passionate kiss. Selphie closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation, the love and adoration she felt for Gunver shadowed only by the love she felt for Irvine, but he let her down, hurt her. Despite this, her heart influenced her mind and it was no longer Gunver kissing her, it was Irvine.

Her hands reached up, snaking around his neck, fingers threading through his hair as he reached around her waist, plucking her from the floor with ease.

"Wow." The sound of Gunver's voice ruined the illusion and the passion building inside her started to dwindle. She was spared from making an excuse when Alora entered. The nervous girl fumbled around an apology as Gunver quickly put Selphie down, and went to see what it was he was being called away for.

Selphie blew out a frustrated breath and picked up her quickly cooling tea, taking a sip before removing her weather proof jacket to sit down at the portable computer console. They were miles from any kind of civilization, communicating with anyone out there wasn't possible. Not until they were clear of the crater at least, and that wasn't going to happen for a number of weeks.

The strange interference was getting worse, most of the teams tech-tools refused to work, and the computer now on her lap was starting to suffer. As a result her logs were short and to the point, for as soon as the console was powered up, the energy used to power it became drained. Luckily the battery inside was self charging, doing so while powered down, so she was still able to use it intermittently. What she really wanted to do was call Irvine. He needed to know she had feelings for someone else. For someone who had been there for her, who was responsible and caring. For someone who had not, and would not let her down, and her heart was breaking all over again.

"Selphie!" She turned from her task on the computer as Gunver came back in the tent. He stayed in the entrance, holding open the flap and letting in the cold air. "Better suit up, Alora's team found a way down to the crater. There's some kind of tunnel system running right under the mountain."

"Tunnel system?" Selphie muttered curiously before pulling on her jacket. "Constructed?"

"We don't know for sure, but the scans seem to indicate a pattern to them." Gunver followed Selphie back out into the cold, still explaining as he went. "If they are constructed, then by who and for what purpose? Not to mention the crater itself could be far older than we ever thought possible!" Selphie smiled listening to Gunver rabbit on. It was part of his charm. He would get lost in his theories, going on for hours at a time about archaeology and mythology. It was comforting to listen too. He had been a great comfort to her.

"Well! I guess we better go and take a look before you burst." She winked up at him, his mouth agape since she had interrupted his next words. He laughed and nodded.

They reached the area Alora and her team worked. They were busy removing the dirt and stone from a partially concealed door and Gunver went right in to examine it. Selphie listened to more of his ramblings, talk of preserving the door since it was ages old and boasting an intricate design. She would have loved to let him do just that, but they didn't have time.

She skipped off and returned with a stick of explosive, lighting it as she hurried back.

"You guys better take cover." She stated as she wedged it in the dirt. Gunver's face was a picture. A mixture of horror and disbelief, remaining the same even as Selphie and another terrified member of her expedition dragged him back behind cover.

The following explosion done as she intended and Selphie clapped her hands joyfully as she gazed through the now open doorway, a wistful mist billowing from the dark depths of the tunnels beyond.

Gunver still bore the amusing expression and Selphie just clasped his shoulder.

"Sorry, Gunver. But I'd like to get down there today, not suffer another week of this hell." She got up and still holding up her hand to protect herself from the still falling pieces of dirt, she took a torch and entered the tunnels.

888

Hope had enough. He just couldn't lay there any longer, and so he got up and dressed. His SeeD uniform had gone walk-about so he found some pants and a white shirt that were about his size, before leaving his room. He just couldn't stand being idle, especially when he thought about how much time he had wasted already. He was angry. Angry that someone who he thought he could trust had done this. Caplin had been so nice. He had talked to him like an equal and not treated him like a child who didn't know any better. Just like Light.

Hope sighed as he turned the next corner, not seeing the man he was about to walk into. And neither did Irvine.

The young L'Cie staggered back, while Irvine clutched his side painfully, biting back a curse.

"Irvine." Hope's eyes grew concerned when he realised what he'd done and that his friend was still very sore from the fight with Zell a few days prior. In a way he was glad to see the evidence of that ordeal still lingering on Irvine's body. It meant that Hope hadn't lost as much time as he thought. "Sorry, I didn't see you." Without pausing or hesitating, and now that his head was a lot clearer, he held up his hand to Irvine's chest and focused a little healing energy towards the still recovering wound.

The tall cowboy visibly relaxed as the pain eased and he sank back against the wall. He looked pale, but as the pain lost its intensity, the sniper smiled. It was a smile not completely true and Hope was reminded of the flight to the Isle Closest to Hell. Irvine had been withdrawn, almost bitter. Hiding something, which Hope misunderstood as guilt. That also reminded him, he needed to apologise for that too.

"Irvine. I'm sorry about, before, back on the island." Hope poured more of the softly glowing energy, from his fingertips into Irvine's body. It was soaked up like water to a sponge. The cracked bones, which had only been partially healed, started to pop back into place and Irvine jumped with the shock of it.

"It's fine." He ground out through clenched teeth. "Y…you weren't exactly yourself either." He let go of the breath he was holding as Hope released the spell, ending the healing process. "Oh that's better." He said on an exhale. "Sure have missed you."

Hope just laughed softly. He was never good with praise. To shy for his own good.

"I…I don't understand what you were trying to explain to me on the island, but…"

"Then just forget it." Irvine said as he stood straight, once more towering above Hope. "Where you going anyway?"

"Anywhere." Hope shrugged. "I feel, lost Irvine. Like it's just stopped. I've lost so much time, I could have been out there helping my friends. What if they've done something terrible and I wasn't around to stop them? They…They'd never forgive themselves…and it'd be my fault." He poured his heart out to the silent teen, who just listened, soaking up the lads worries along with his own.

Hope felt the hand fall on his shoulder and he looked up at Irvine who was looking at some point off to his left. He pulled in a breath and forced on a smile before meeting Hope's eyes.

"It does you no good, to take on so much responsibility. Heck you're just a kid. You need to kick back and have a bit of fun too."

"I can't. I can't just ignore…"

"I'm not saying ignore your duty. Everyone here knows you're serious about what has to be done. But being serious all the time can hurt you. Believe me, I know."

"I can't have fun." He shook his head. "All I do is think about them, they're always in my head!"

"Easy." Irvine's other hand settled on Hope's shoulder. "I know, okay." He sighed. "Just come with me. I'll show you how I deal with stuff like this. Just…don't tell anyone okay?" There was a serious tone to the older boys voice and Hope slowly nodded, not entirely sure what he was agreeing too. Or if he even should.

888

Irvine smile as he watched Hope finally let go. It had been hard to convince him this was for the best, the boy was reluctant to give in and just accept the bliss of the chemicals now coursing through his veins. Adrenaline was the bodies natural high, and what better way to get the blood pumping with it, than to play a sport?

Irvine's favourite had always been basket ball. He had a natural talent for it. A keen eye for the shot and also the height. Hope was at a terrible disadvantage on the court, being the shortest and not a good shot at all, but he was fast and Irvine was doing his best to give him a few pointers. He called a time out as the ball went out of play and his team gathered at the side line, all breathless and sweaty. The bright yellow vests they wore each bore a number and position on the back. The one Hope wore was far too big, but it served the purpose of letting everyone know what team he was on.

It wasn't a serious game. There were no titles at stake. It was just a friendly run around the court, a marathon of play, the game only ending when one or the other team declared their surrender. The young men and women around Irvine were all students from Balamb and all at some point in their young lives had sought an escape from their stressful studies. These where the lucky ones. The ones who had managed to beat their addiction. Amidst the happy smiles and camaraderie, there was a profound understanding that they could get from no one else. Irvine would have been lost without these people. They provided a refuge and the escape he had originally started using to achieve.

"Those guys are all over us!" Irvine stated as he called his team around him. "We got to keep it tight." Each member nodded, smiling wearily but enjoying the rush. Hope looked at ease, wriggling into the huddle, eager to hear the plan. Irvine shot him a wink and Hope just smiled breathlessly. "We might be in the lead now, but it's not by much and we've got to hold it. Stop them from scoring, the longer they go without us conceding will wear them down. We can still win this."

"So we just…concentrate on defence?" Hope asked and Irvine nodded.

"If we can score, it's a bonus." His team agreed and as he dismissed them, Irvine grabbed Hope by the shoulder and walked with him onto the court. "Remember, defence only. I need you to mark them close, you're fast, you can intercept the ball."

"I'll try."

"Remember, we can't let them win!" He and Hope clasped hands in a brotherly fashion before returning to their positions. Irvine loved the look of determination in Hope's eyes. His plan had worked. He had managed to distract the lad from his troubles.

With a satisfied smirk, Irvine focused on the game. He stood ready as Julian, who was one of the sponsors of the rehabilitation program, threw the ball up above the two waiting centre players. Their bodies poised, tense, ready to snap once they were freed by the sound of the whistle. Irvine was no different. He was acting as the whistle sounded, running closer behind his team mate as he leapt up, just managing to get a finger tip to the ball, influencing it's direction. It sailed towards Irvine's waiting hands. The ball landed securely and Irvine wasted no time in taking the ball as far away from their own basket as possible. He was dogged always by the opposing team, the bumps and grabs getting more rough as their frustration grew. He passed the ball to one of his own just before a heavy tackle knocked him from his feet. He tumbled on the court laughing despite the few bruises he now wore. His attacker also laughed, though that was soon drowned out by the following curse. This kind of tactic always got tempers high, but that just made the game more exciting.

The defensive play continued, neither side conceding. It lasted another hour and a few more bruises and scrapes were won before the game was finally abandoned. Irvine remained fairly calm, but the sense of pride and joy he felt was unmatched by anything he had ever done previously. Hope's reaction amplified the feeling. He watched as the lad cheered their triumph and the older players hosted the younger boy onto their shoulders. Irvine followed his team, having won the game they were entitled to a free meal, courtesy of the opposing team. There were a few choice words shared but there was no malice behind them.

Irvine sat quietly, picking at the contents of his plate while Hope participated in an eating contest the result of which ended in a food fight. Irvine wasn't one for getting dirty and so he slipped out quietly for some peace and quiet.

His work was done, Hope was acting his age. Irvine got the impression that the little guy didn't get to do that all too often and he knew just how that felt. For as long as he had been able to remember, he had trained hard in the field that was chosen for him. Having a natural talent in marksmanship it made sense to enrol him in that course, if they had told him just how hard it was going to be, he would have told them to shove it. Not that they would have listened.

He leaned against the balcony and closed his eyes. It was early evening and a pleasant breeze was sweeping across the open plain where Balamb Garden now sat. They had spent most of the afternoon here just playing and hanging out with the group of ex-users. All clean now, they wouldn't be allowed into the programme if they weren't. He was well aware that Hope didn't have a clue about his past and that's how he liked it. He could be himself with Hope. There were no judging looks, no doubts floating inside his mind. Irvine was just Irvine and, he almost felt good about that. About himself. Now he just wished she could.

He cast his gaze towards the beach and the sea beyond. She was just across that ocean, carving a new life, one that didn't involve him and his heart lost another shard into the gaping hole she had left when she walked away. She had told him weeks ago it was over. He hadn't been able to tell the others, not even Quistis. As far as they knew, they were just having a break after a tough time. How he longed for that to be the case.

Even though they were no longer a couple, he hadn't been able to look at another woman, never mind contemplate pursuing any for a more intimate rendezvous. Selphie had changed him. She had given him a deep, loving relationship, made him realise that through all those years, that's just what he had been looking for.

"Why are you out here?" Irvine opened his eyes, letting the stray tear dry up in the sunshine before he turned to face Hope, who stood wearing the remains of a cream cake.

"Thinking." He said with a smile before turning back to the beach, sighing as the colours of the sunset finally started to give way to the dark blue, star lit sky of the night.

"What about?" He asked, joining Irvine at the balcony. Where Irvine was lent on his arms, Hope was stood straight, hands resting on the polished stone.

"Oh, little bit of this, little bit of that." He shrugged and stood straight, smiling down at the food covered lad. "Had a good time I see."

"Yeah." Hope chuckled softly around the word as he wiped the cream from the side of his face. "Was a lot of fun, but there's one thing I don't understand." Irvine tilted his head curious to hear it. "You said I wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this, why?" Irvine smiled and shot Hope a mischievous look.

"If I had told you, we were going to play basketball, would you have come?" Hope seemed to think for a moment before laughing.

"No, actually."

"So I make you think it's something sinister and you tag along. Being mysterious has it's perks." He winked. "You'll find out a few of the nicer perks when you're older." Hope looked a little confused but just smiled and nodded.

"I guess that's something to look forward to." Hope turned and looked out at the ocean, calm and as colourful as the sky above it. "Thanks, Irvine."

"Nothing to thank me for."

"I thought I might find you here." The two turned to face Quistis who stood smiling at the pair.

"Hey, Quistie." Irvine greeted his good friend and sponsor. He owed her a lot, through it all she had stuck by him, even when he had been at his worst, damning her and everything she was trying to do. "What can I do you for?"

"Well…" She shrugged, seeming to hesitate. "We've had a call come through from Trabia." Irvine's heart missed a beat and he was stood straight, his posture serious and alert.

"Selphie?"

Quistis nodded once and Irvine swallowed.

"What did she say?" He asked, suddenly worried that Selphie had revealed what he could not.

"She…didn't. It was one of her team. Apparently, Selphie and her fiancé are missing." Irvine's head spun. There was just to much information to process. For a start, his personal life had been revealed in the most public way possible. But fiancé? That was hardly the most important thought and feeling however. She was missing. Out there in the frozen northlands, she could be hurt.

Without waiting for another word, Irvine was rushing back inside, his long stride carrying him faster than both Hope and Quistis, who both jogged, the later calling for him to slow down, but he didn't listen. He grabbed his coat and hat, his friends watching as he left. He blocked them all out. All that mattered was Selphie, and making sure she was okay. If she wasn't, there was just no way he could go on.

888

Hope changed quickly, he might not understand everything that was going on but he understood the urgency. Selphie was their friend and she was missing. If anything he understood exactly how they felt. He shared that same concern and love for his friends, all of whom were currently lost to him.

With a quick hand he tied his boot and stood from his bed, grabbing the dark blue jacket from the back of the door. It was good to be back in Balamb. Esthar was a nice place too, but so far his memories of the place had been corrupted by Caplin and all he'd done. Hope didn't think he would be able to stay there again, but now that Caplin was gone, maybe that would change. For now though he was completely focused on helping his new friends.

He ran through the corridors of Garden towards the vehicle storage. He was the last one to arrive and Irvine was waiting impatiently.

"About time!" The tall cowboy snapped but Hope didn't mind. He understood Irvine's plight very well. Instead, Hope just patted Irvine's shoulder as he sat down behind him.

"We'll find her." He added and Irvine just turned away. They sat in silence as the transport holding the small troop of SeeD delivered them to the rendezvous point with Ragnarok and the others. Squall, Zell and Rinoa stood waiting as Irvine, Hope and Quistis exited the vehicle along with the six other SeeD.

They boarded quickly, Squall following Hope inside, his hand resting on the young L'Cies shoulder.

"Sure you're up for this?"

"You've done so much for me, Squall. I'm more than ready and able to help you all now." Hope words held more conviction than any man. Nothing could sway him from this task, even if Light revealed herself to him now, he wouldn't stop.

"Can we please get a damn move on!" Squall and Hope both heard Irvine, snapping impatiently at the pilot up ahead.

"Well…" Squall began as he helped Hope up the rather large step into the craft. Barely a second passed when the ramp and the cargo door started to elevate. While Irvine was the most vocal about their haste, the rest of the crew were in much the same state of mind. Desperate to find their missing comrade and life long friend. Hope knew, exactly how they felt.

888

"We're approaching the crater, Commander." The voice over the intercom was steady despite the seriousness of the situation. The crater had been off limits for the last three months due to increasing energy spikes. The random spikes were responsible for so many accidents, some tragic since the energy could render any technology useless. From communications devices to the airships in the sky. It was because of this that Selphie's expedition had travelled into the crater via Chocobo and why the Ragnarok could not approach directly.

Squall made his way back to his seat, the announcement meant they would be landing soon and he had to prepare. Most everyone else was sat already, Irvine hadn't moved from his seat or even spoken. Zell was stood in the rear grabbing a drink, Hope with him.

"Guys, better take your seats." He advised but before anyone could react, the entire ship bucked. Squall lost his footing almost falling across Irvine's lap. He caught the back of the seat and spared them both the awkwardness. Hope wasn't so lucky as he ended up wearing the drink that Zell had bought.

"What's going on?" Zell asked as the Ragnarok bucked again, this time in the other direction.

"Everyone take your seats immediately!" The pilot announced over the intercom, this time his voice was not as clear, static danced around each word, distorting them. "We seem to have hit the energy field surrounding the crater."

That had to be a mistake, thought Squall. The engineers had taken great care to program the Ragnarok with the precise coordinates of the energy field, so this didn't happen.

With a grunt of determination and fighting the momentum of the turbulence, Squall reached out and grabbed Hope's jacket before pulling him back, all but throwing him into his seat while Zell managed to get himself secure.

"This is crazy!" Zell exclaimed buckling up his seat-belt. "I thought we weren't going into the crater?"

"We weren't supposed to!" Squall confirmed sitting down beside Hope.

"What's happening? Are we gonna crash?" Hope sounded a little scared and Squall shook his head.

"I think so." He knew that wasn't what the poor kid wanted to hear, but there was no way Squall was going to lie about this. Hope was strong. He could handle it. They all could. Or at least, that's what Squall was hoping for.


End file.
